Distorted Reality
by vphunter
Summary: "King… see past his illusion." The distorted demonic voiced cooed, making an ice cold shiver slide down my spine.  "What th-?" I asked, but before I could finish my question, I was brought back to reality. "Just what the hell was that all about …?"


**A/N:** Ok I decided I wanted to start another new story, even though I have yet to finish any of my other writing but I'll get them finish… one day

Anyway enjoy

_**Please review **_

**Beta Read By the awesome**_:_** Tiana Misoro; thanks**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own bleach**_

**Distorted Reality**

**Chapter 1: Shift in reality **

**Ichigo POV:**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The incessant ringing of my alarm clock pulled me from my dreams, and I slatted my eyes open to glare at the annoying device. "Shit I hate Mondays…"I grumbled under my breath as I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock as hard as I could, hoping that I'd finally broken the cursed thing once and for all. That way I could get that extra hour of sleep I oh so deserved after spending the night studying nonstop. I wouldn't have been up half as long if I didn't have to defeat five low level hollows on top of everything else.

'_The never ending cycle really is starting to get repetitive…_' ran through my mind as I gained the motivation to get out of bed. Just as I had pushed myself up onto my elbows, the door to my room burst open, and I groaned, knowing full well what was coming.

"Goooooooooood Mornnnnnnnnning Ichhhhhhhhhhhigo!" was yelled by my eccentric father, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his behavior. For a man in his forties, he acts as if he's ten years old.

"_Here it comes…"_ was the first thought that crossed my mind as I dodged the kick that was headed my way, forcing my father to go sailing over me.

CHASHHHH!

The glass to my window was broken again, and I scowled at the thought of having to get it fixed...again. Every other week I had to get my window replaced because my dumbass of a father tries his sneak attacks, which would work if he didn't announce his actions beforehand. Grumbling under my breath, I crawled out of my bed to turn and face my dad who was holding onto the windowsill for dear life.

"What the hell dad you broke my window again!" I shouted as I kicked him in the face so he could let go of the windowsill and fall on his ass.

"You are getting good my son!" My dad yelled as he hung on to my window frame, as if his life depended on it, while my foot found his face.

"_Is my hearing getting bad…?" I asked myself. I slowly stopped as my father's yelling became a distant whisper as the light that once mimicked that of the sun quickly turned dark. The sunny rays that once illuminated Karakura's skies was replaced with a starless and cloudless sky with only the moonlight taking up space. The building slowly deteriorated, and turned to pure white sand, that stretched as far as my eyes could see, with dead trees that were made out of some type of crystal substance poking out of the desert like sand._

"_What the hell…" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow as I looked around as my room shapeshifted before my very eyes._

_My simple furniture was quickly replaced with white as the size of my room expanded, and the light that once filled my room was replaced with darkness with only the moon light to illuminate my once modest room. Where my simple dresser and desk used to stand, it was replaced with an all white couch and table. My once twin sized bed was replaced with a king sized bed draped in white, silk sheets. The door that was where my closet used to be was replaced with glass that mirrored the inside of a bath room. My closet was no longer there, but a large walk in closet made out of wood that looked like oak. The hardwood floor that once stretched my entire room was replaced with white marble and oriental rugs of gold._

"_What the hell is this?" I asked myself as I took in my surroundings before I pinched my cheek to make sure I wasn't still asleep. When the images didn't fade away, I looked down at my hand._

"_W-What is this… did I dip my hand in white paint?" Was the question that began to plague my mind as I took in the of my skin tone. The once sun kissed skin was no more, now replaced with white. Not just pale skin, but actual white skin that mimicked the marble floors, couch, and dresser that filled the room._

_I slowly walked over to the glass door that led to the inside of what I assumed was a bathroom. Taking a deep breath, I stepped up to the sink. My now white hands curled around the porcelain as I slowly lifted my head to take in my refection in the large mirror._

"_Ahhhh!" I screamed as I jumped away from the mirror. The face that stared back at me, mimicking everything I did, was like mine, but not my own. My once sun kissed skin was replaced with white. My short, spiky orange hair was replaced with snowy white, silky locks. Eyes, that were once brown, were replaced with sinister black and gold. My tongue was no longer a healthy pink, but a poisons blue, along with lips just as white as my skin._

_I stood there in utter shock as my mind tried to register what was happening around. My eyes trailed over my face, locking on to the broken hollow mask, that covered my left eye, with red markings under my eyelid. I was about to scream again before another voice, that I could not recognize, past my ears. Turning I spotted a small blonde standing just outside the doorway._

"_Shirotoshi-Sama… Aizen-Sama has called a meeting, and requested that the Espada attend." The blond haired franccion said, bowing his head as if I was his superior._

"_Who is Shirotoshi?" I asked, my brow furrowed in confusion. The blond haired Arrancar looked up with scrutinizing purple eyes as a frown graced his face. Before I could respond, another voice echoed throughout the room._

"_**King… see past his illusion." **__The__distorted demonic voiced cooed, making an ice cold shiver slide down my spine._

"_What th-?" I asked, but before I could finish my question, I was brought back to reality._

My eyes widened as I glanced around the room. Everything was as it should be. No white walls, furniture. No expansive space. No freaky, white skin. Biting my lip, I shifted nervously.

"What's with that face?" My father asked while climbing back in through the window he broke.

"No-Nothing! Just get the hell out all ready, so I can get dressed!" I yelled as I all but dragged my annoying excuse of a father out of my room. My scowl depended as I closed my bedroom door with a slam before I leaned against it.

"Just what the hell was that all about …?"

TBCxxxx


End file.
